I just wanna live
by Bay Lester
Summary: Prompt 1: moonlightcalls said: Stiles and Peter realize they're dating... but at different times, and their too allergic to feelings that they actually never talk about it. They are nerds, and we need to acknowledge that lol. Prompt 2: Anonymous said: Steter prompt anything with touch starved peter
1. Chapter 1

The first time it happened, he didn't understand.

The pack was dealing with baddie-number-Odin-knows-what and Stiles as usually wasn't allowed to go with them.

What a surprise.

"No, Stiles. You can't go, you're too vulnerable, just a skinny defenceless puny human that can't take care of himself. You would only make it worse, Stiles. Well, screw you!" rumbled Stiles under his nose while walking around kitchen in the loft.

Derek decided it was time to move on a year ago and rebuilt the house with Peter's help. It was about the time and they both agreed on that.

Yeah, that.

Peter.

He has…changed…you could say. No, he didn't go around throwing chocolate on everyone, he didn't save kittens from trees but he didn't go on killing spree every Friday either.

He helped around house, Stiles even saw him cooking once, because no matter how good Alpha Derek tried to be, his cooking was just terrible. He was the only other person who knew how to do research, besides Stiles. That's how they ended in this situation. The two of them all by themselves in the loft researching, while the others were somewhere in forest fighting pixies. Pixies, for God's sake. What's going to be next, vampires? Mermaids? That would actually be pretty cool.

''A penny for your thoughts?'' said voice right into his ear. Stiles jumped and quickly turned around. Peter was standing there, looking too good for his age (because how is that even possible?) with that smirk he always wore.

"Penny? My thoughts are worth at least a million." Said Stiles and took a step back because he could feel Peter's warm breath on his face. He wasn't scared of Peter, not at all. But standing this close to Peter? Well let's say he didn't want Peter to find out he had sort of…thing for him. But he couldn't know. He wouldn't let him live it down.

Sometimes Stiles thought Derek knew. Caught him eyeing Peter a few times but he didn't say anything. That's what Derek's like. He won't put his nose into your business unless it could seriously hurt someone. And Stiles knew there was no one getting hurt, because nothing would happen, ever.

Hell, Peter is this hot, older man/werewolf with perfect hair and sarcastic personality. Has he mentioned his blue eyes? Because they're like the bluest blue he's ever seen. And Stiles? He's skinny and pale, skin dotted with moles. ADHD. Well you know, not a good combination at all.

''Sure they are.'' answered Peter. ''You should text Scott and tell him how to get rid of those pixies, as I told you already 5 times while you were having an existential crisis. They could use some help I'm sure. With that leading, I wonder how are you all still alive." He turned around and went sit on sofa.

Even that looked totally perfect.

Damn.

''Hey! My last existential crisis was over a week ago!"

"Text. Scott. Pixies." Said Peter. "Should I say it in Japanese?"

"You can speak Japanese? And you never told me?" asked Stiles but then bit into his lip. Why would he say anything to him? It's not like they're…not like they're friends or something.

He took a deep breath and took his phone out of his pocket.

**Best friend ever:**

**Howya doin out there?**

**Puppy:**

**Wht do u think, did u find anything**

**Best friend ever:**

**Kill it wth iron, shouldnt come back.**

**Puppy:**

**Thx**

**Best friend ever:**

**Dont let them scratch u, would hurt like hell and wldnt heal in days.**

**Puppy:**

**Its over. Isaac was. Will take him home. See ya tomorrow?**

**Best friend ever:**

**Sucks. Sure buddy.**

"So?" asked Peter who suddenly appeared right next to Stiles. He jumped a little and dropped the phone. Peter caught it without taking his eyes off Stiles.

''They are fine. Going home right now, Isaac was scratched by one of pixies so Scott's taking him home.'' Said Stiles and reached his hand out for his phone. Peter looked at his arm like he was considering it and slowly raised hand with phone and put it into Stiles' hand. His fingers warmer than usual human's stayed in his own hand longer than it's acceptable, not like Stiles would complain. It just confused him.

Stiles could feel blush spreading over his cheeks. He slowly pulled his hand from Peter's and stepped back, looking anywhere but on Peter. He could feel him staring at him. He could imagine that smirk, was he playing with Stiles? Did he find out about Stiles crush? Was this late revenge for setting him on fire? He turned around and tried to calm down his beating heart. Peter could hear him. Could smell how nervous he was. He started panicking. Was he going to hurt him? Make fun of him? Laugh into his face then kick him out? Stiles found himself panting for breath.

"Stiles? Stiles, are you okay?" He could hear Peter asking him, but it felt like he was on the other side of tunnel. It felt like he was falling and he probably was, because of the lack of oxygen in his lungs. Pair of strong arms caught him and is it too bad he liked it? Screw breathing, Peter's touching him! He felt like in high school again, with his huge crush on Lydia. Again, damn.

"Stiles, listen to me. You have to breathe. Breathe, Stiles! Genim!" Peter shouted and yep, that was unexpected. Stiles looked at him with shock in his eyes and took a deep breath. What? How?

''How do you…?'' He asked not even trying to finish a question. Peter knew what he meant.

Peter looked confused at him like he didn't know what he said. He suddenly seemed to realize what he said and looked at Stiles with a…was that fear? No, that couldn't be.

"I…" Started Peter, when they both heard it. A car just pulled in front of house and Erica, Boyd, Derek and Malia got out of car.

Peter helped Stiles quickly back on his legs again and they both took a few steps back from each other and looked at door. Those opened and tired looking pack started coming in. Lydia and Jackson were probably home already, so were Scott and Isaac. Enjoying each other. They thought no one knew. Well in Isaac's and Scott's case.

Those idiots thought they were being subtle. With all those looks and blushing and ''studying meetings''. Yeah right. Also Erica said that they smell like arousal around each other and sometimes like sex. Stiles stops listening every time Erica mentions it. He had enough of details with Allison, this would be too much. Bro code and all. And it's Scott. The guy that covered for him when he peed in Jackson's lunch box in 3rd grade because he said Stiles' hair looked stupid. Well he didn't think so and his mum said it looked really pretty. That's why he did it, for his mum. So she wouldn't be the only one with short hair, after doctors said what was wrong with her.

She always made Stiles feel better. She even laughed when he told her what he did. She didn't encourage him of course, but she understood. As long as he promised he wouldn't do it again.

Stiles took his backpack and went for the door.

''Leaving already, Red?" Asked Erica while yawning. Boyd went to bed already and Derek was in kitchen eating a sandwich. Malia lied on sofa and didn't move. She looked like she was dead.

''Uhm yea. Gotta go make dinner for my dad." Stiles said the first thing that came into his mind which was a total bullshit because his dad had night shifts whole week.

If Erica noticed the lie, she didn't show it. Or she was just that tired. Stiles was sure Peter noticed cause he looked at him but he just turned around and with ''Bye" was gone.

Well this went well.

Not.


	2. Chapter 2

Second time he noticed. He noticed a lot. There was the whole body on body action, just not like Stiles imagined at night when there was no one to judge him.  
>How he hates witches.<br>On the other side, being locked in closet with Peter-too-hot-to-be-real-Hale wasn't that bad.  
>He just hoped his ehm little friend wouldn't show how much he liked it.<br>Stiles regained consciousness. It was dark, small place and he felt really hot. He also felt someone's warm breath on his neck. He stirred and tried to pull as far away as possible.  
>''It's me, Stiles. It's Peter. Now calm down before I lose my patience and do it for you. And it will hurt.'' Said voice right next to his ear and he jumped a little. Peter. Why was he with Peter in this small space?!<br>''What…what happened? Why are we here? Why are you touching me?!'' Asked Stiles and gave up on trying to get away. He only hurt himself while doing so.  
>''Well, your so called best friend tried to play a hero again and long story short, we are locked in this small closet and can't leave because of the spell that one of the witches put on the door, obviously. Did you hurt your head that badly? Also, you're the one touching me, Stiles.''<br>''Oh.'' That was all Stiles said. He remembered now.  
>Yeah, even though Scott tried to do everything the nice way, most of the time it didn't work out. That's why the Pack had Peter. And occasionally Stiles. The two of them worked together better than anyone in Pack. They also fought more than anyone. Well, as Stiles like to say: ''In the words of long forgotten teen sensation, Hannah Montana, Nobody's Perfect.'' (Shut up Scott, I caught you singing her songs just 2 months ago so let's not make this embarrassing for you, okay?)<br>So they were currently in closet obviously not made for two people to fit in it. Again, he didn't complain about that.  
>But with broken ribs and probably concussion there was no space to enjoy it properly. Also Peter was wolfing out every few seconds. He didn't like small spaces any more than Stiles did.<br>''Not that I don't enjoy you stirring like hyperactive monkey, Stiles, I just don't think that any moving will help you heal faster.'' said Peter in annoyed voice. He really didn't like small spaces.  
>''I can't really help it, you know? Hello, ADHD and all that, you know? Plus it hurts like hell. Maybe you know something about that? I mean you died so…" said Stiles back and he regretted it seconds later. Maybe it was too much?<br>''Please do continue, Stiles. There's nothing more that I want right now, than listen how you adore me for doing something as amazing as coming back from dead. Because that's how magnificent I am."  
>''You're so full of yourself.'' Snapped Stiles back at him but he knew his heart started beating faster than before.<br>''Of course. I am very good looking, genius, I can cook and I'm also pretty loaded. What's there not to like?''  
>''What's this, get a wife in 30 seconds?''<br>''Why, Stiles? Are you interested?'' Started Peter with his usual smirk that Stiles could now see really properly, his and Peter's heads were really close.  
>''I mean, why wouldn't you be?''<br>Wait, were Peter's eyes always that blue? Like the bluest blue, like Misha Collins' level of blue? Like TARDIS blue? Damn. Why didn't he take his Adderall today? Oh yea, because he is so fucking stupid!  
>''Oh shut up, Peter. You're giving me a headache! " Stiles could feel how world starting swinging around. So maybe the wounds were worse than he thought they were.<br>''Oh shit. Stiles, just lean on me.'' Said Peter and slowly put his arms around Stiles. His head was now in the crook of Peter's neck and fingers tightly holding his vneck. He let out a small breath and could feel how tension is slowly leaving his body.  
>"Oh, okay." Said Stiles quietly. This was kinda nice. He would think that Stiles would be hugging Peter Hale? Not even Stiles in his fantasies.<br>''So, what now?'' Said Stiles in small voice to Peter's shirt. He smelled really nice. Like cologne and mint and some possibly expensive soap. Stiles breathed it all in, he wanted to remember this.  
>''We wait for Lydia, I texted her from your phone, because she obviously wouldn't believe me.'' She still couldn't help herself, after what he did to her. Peter never said anything about it.<br>And some time after that, Lydia started reading some books on spells and went to see Dr. Deaton.  
>She found out that banshees could do quite a bit more than just scream. Some spell here and there, well, that could come in hand.<br>And she is a genius. Why wouldn't she learn something that could help protect her family? Her Pack, or her mate?  
>''My phone…did you put your hand into my pocket? You're such a creep, Peter!'' snarled Stiles at Peter. He could feel the smirk on Peter's face.<br>''It's not like you would protest, Stiles.''  
>''…'' Stiles bit into his tongue to keep himself for saying something that would only embarrass him even more. Peter only tighten his hold on Stiles' waist and hummed into his hair.<br>He was holding him in silence for whole 5 minutes before Stiles started to stir around again.  
>''Hey Peter?'' He said after another 2 minutes.<br>''Hmm?'' Was all he got back from Mr. English-major-my-butt.  
>''Knock, knock.''<br>''No.''  
>''Oh c'mon. I'm bored and this one is awesome and accurate!''<br>''No.''  
>''You're no fun!'' Said Stiles and pretended to be angry.<br>''…fine.''

''Stiles, I said fine. Say your stupid joke.''  
>''It's not stupid!''<br>''Stiles, don't make me change my mind!''  
>''Knock, knock.''<br>''Who's there?''  
>''Not.''<br>''Not, who?''  
>''Not Lydia, obviously. It's been forever! When exactly did you text her? Oh no, what if something happened? We will die here! I don't wanna die!''<br>Silence.  
>''Seriously? That's your stupid joke?''<br>''Hey! This was awesome! You have no sense of humor, old man!'' Said Stiles angrily.  
>''I'm not old! I was a late child. A surprise you could say!''<br>''Aren't surprises supposed to be like…..a good things? Like a cake, or a puppy?''  
>''Listen up…'' Started Peter.<br>He didn't know what he was going to say because the door suddenly opened and showed annoyed Lydia looking at them.  
>''Like an old married couple.'' She murmured under her nose and helped Peter get Stiles outside where Jackson and Isaac were waiting for them.<br>Then he only remembers laying down and a hand going through his hair, soft words helping him fall asleep, the scent of mint soothing him away.  
>Another awesome day of Stiles Stilinski, the teenage extraordinaire. (Who runs with wolves)<p>

_Let me know what you think_


End file.
